


Once upon a time

by girlinacrown



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinacrown/pseuds/girlinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonderful crap load of Olicity AUs, because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning, I've never written drabbles before, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

Felicity was in a hurry. She was amazingly late for her interview already, and still at the airport. She really did not have time for this impossibly slow baggage claim. No time at all. So when she saw her bag show up, she grabbed it, and she ran. It wasn't until after the interview with Queen Consolidated, which, for the record, she babbled through completely, that she went back to the hotel and opened up her suitcase. And when she did, her day certainly did not improve. Not at all. If anything, it managed to get even worse. Lucky her. Because her suitcase wasn't full of her tech and clothes at all. No, it had some green leather jacket, a bow, and some green arrows. Who the hell carries around a bow and arrows in their suitcase? And why the hell didn't they label it? Did they not want it back? How could the not want it though, when this jacket is so comfy? seriously, it's like a giant green leather hug. Maybe she should keep it. But keeping it means losing her tech, which is a sacrifice Felicity is not willing to make. And that mean she needs to track down whoever belongs to this hood.

First attempt is always google, not that it ever turns up anything. Except this time apparently because a guy in a green leather hood is all anyone in this god damn city seems capable of talking about. And he's a vigilante who kills people. So that's a plus. But no matter, her tablet is worth it. Her tech is always worth it. So that means the next step is figuring out where to find this vigilante, because that's a super good idea. A+ job brain. It seems like the best place in this city to avoid being noticed is the Glades, so that's probably where he lives. With that in mind, Felicity plots every sighting of the vigilante with the glades, since he only attacks people in Starling. By triangulating glades sightings that didn't seem to happen on purpose, she can figure out his home base. Which is a giant abandoned steel factory belonging to the richest people in Starling? Well that's certainly keeping a low profile.

Now that she's found the guy, how should she go about getting her stuff back? Should she knock on the door? Send him a letter? What's the proper protocol for meeting a vigilante? There are no internet sites on this, which is VERY NOT HELPFUL INTERNET!

Sending a letter seems like a good way to start. It will at least take a bit more effort to kill her, if he happens to be so inclined.

Dear Mr. Vigilante,  
I believe I stole your suit from the baggage claim, which leads me to believe you have my tablet, and I do not like being without it. At all. I am interested in an exchange- your gear for mine.

Please let me know of your decision,  
Felicity Smoak

The day after she mailed it, she found a box on her coffee table, containing her suitcase, tech, and a single note.

Thanks for taking good care of my gear, even if it does smell like perfume. Also, you should fix the security on your fire escape.  
-GA

Felicity doesn't know what to make of it, but she is glad to have her tablet back.  
And when Oliver Queen enters her office a month into her new job asking her to fix a laptop full of bullet holes, well she doesn't know what to make of that either.

**Author's Note:**

> “i picked up your bag at the airport but i can’t find your number so i’m about to embark on the largest scavenger hunt of all time by using your strange belongings to track you down” au


End file.
